The Games We Play
by MrsGGrissom
Summary: This story is a short story about the CSI's, if they were teenagers all at once, of course . It's a rainy day, and someone suggests playing truth or dare. What will happen during this innocent game? Please leave comments, I love reading them. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Moisture filled the air in drops as the gray clouds overhead became grayer. The thunder clapped loudly causing the kids to scream and sprint down the deserted street. "C'mon guys, let's go inside," a young Greg shouted. He made his way into the Grissom home with no permission granted at all. "Is this okay?" Sara asked Gilbert, who shrugged. "I guess so; I don't think my mother will mind." Nick followed shortly in suit of Greg; stopping first to wipe is feet.**

"**What are we gonna do guys? It's so wet out there. My mom says I can't play in the rain… that I'll get sick. You know how my mom is." Greg mocked his mothers' advice. Warrick and Catherine plopped down on the couch together. "I don't care what we do." Catherine said, "Just something." Warrick watched as Gilbert and Sara walked slowly into the living room.**

"**Oh, I know what we can do." Warrick sounded excited and quite proud that he had thought of something, "Let's play truth or dare." He smiled down at Catherine who was playing with her pigtail. She looked at him, giggled and popped her bubblegum loudly. Gilbert looked up from the floor, and swallowed hard. He never thought about playing this game before. He used his shoes to prod at the rug nervously.**

"**I don't know if we should," Gilbert said, swallowing again, "We could get in trouble." Nick turned around in the arms of the couch to face him. "Stop being a Worry Wart, Gilbert. Who's gonna know, man?" Sara took his hand and led him to an empty couch. "It'll be okay, you don't have to do anything you don't want to." Her sweet voice consoled him, but he was still in shock from her touch. He rubbed his arm where she had laid a hand on it. He grinned shyly and she smiled in return, revealing the small gap between her teeth.**

**"Alllriiiight," Greg said, excitedly rubbing his hands together. **_**This must be my lucky day! I'll finally be able to kiss Sara!**_** "Hey, Gilbert," Nick said, getting his attention. "Do you have a bottle around here somewhere?" "Yes, Nick. I'll go get one." Gilbert left the couch and everyone watched him in silence. He returned a moment later with a glass Coke bottle. He handed the bottle over to Nick, who grinned widely. "Okay," Gilbert said, looking around the room. His eyes stopped on Sara, he gulped. "How is it that we play this game?"**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Really?" Nick asked, looking surprised. "Yes. I don't know how to play this game. I've never played." Grissom nodded nervously. "Okay, come sit down here everybody," Nick said, patting the carpet next to him. Everyone complied. Greg sat reluctantly between Nick and Warrick. He was hoping to get closer to Sara.**

**Gilbert was smashed between Sara and Catherine and feeling a bit uncomfortable. Sara smiled innocently over at him. His insides fluttered rapidly. "Ready Gilbert?" Nick asked raising his eyebrows for emphasis? "Okay," Gilbert said, wringing his hands together, "I guess so."**

**Nick sat up straight and began to explain. "Okay, since Warrick thought of the game, he'll go first. What you do is spin the bottle, and then when it stops, you have to ask the person who the bottle stopped on 'truth or dare.' If they say truth, you have to ask them a question, and they have to tell the truth. If they say dare, you have to dare them to do something."**

**Gilbert inhaled, and fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Okay. I think I get it." Warrick smiled, "Alright then. Let's get started. Nicky? Bottle please." Nick passed the bottle over and Warrick sat it down in the middle of the circle. "Here we go." Warrick spun the bottle. It seemed like it spun forever. Around and around it went, at least 10 times. Finally it slowed and stopped on Greg. Greg cringed in anticipation. "Greeeeg. Truth or dare?" Greg though for a moment, and finally decided. "Truth." **

**Warrick grinned evilly and smiled at Nick, who began laughing. **_**Oh great, they've planned something,**_** Greg thought. "Greg, is it true that you sometimes wear your moms make-up and high heels?" Greg crossed his arms over his chest and looked down. "Mmm." Warrick laughed and tilted his ear toward Greg. "What was that? I couldn't hear you?" Greg became embarrassed and enraged. "Yes. Now will you forget about it?" Catherine and Sara giggled. Gilbert couldn't help but smirk at the thought. "That's sick Greg." Catherine managed. She laughed so hard she had choked on her bubble gum. Greg glared at Catherine. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Shut up." **

**Greg reached out and snatched up the bottle. An evil laugh escaped him at the same time that lightning had struck. "My turn to spin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"God Greg, would you spin it already?!" Nick shouted. "Aww, why'd you have to land on Greggo?" Catherine asked Warrick. "You all know good and well that he's just going to make us all do and say stupid stuff." Apparently Catherine had gotten herself another piece of gum, because she angrily popped bubbles while waiting for Warrick's response. Warrick threw his hands up. "It was a gamble. Not my choice." Greg cleared his throat and the chatter stopped. "Can we continue?" No one answered. "Thank you." He gripped the empty Coke bottle and spun it hard clockwise. "C'mon. C'mon. C'mon," he muttered. "You can do it."**

**Finally the bottle slowed, and all breathing ceased as the kids' breaths caught in their throats. "Yes!" The bottle had chosen Sara. Sara rolled her eyes upon seeing Greg smirk. Greg pursed his lips as if in great thought. "Oh hurry up already," Sara demanded. She crossed her arms over her chest and shot Greg a dirty look, daring to hit her with his best shot. "Alright, **_**Sara**_**," he said dramatically. "Truth or Dare?" There was no doubt that he put emphasis on the word 'dare,' as he tried to raise his eyebrows at her in a 'sexy' manner. She smiled mockingly, "Truth."**

**Greg sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, even though you picked truth, it's still a dare to tell the truth, sooooo.." Greg thought for a moment, and smiled. "Do you, Sara Sidle, have a crush on me?" He bobbed his head side to side with pride. Sara's face contorted to disgust, as she snorted. "Uh.. No, Greg Sanders, I do not." Greg's face turned to anger. "Then who?!" He demanded, leaning in closer. Warrick slammed Greg back down to his spot on the floor. "One question Greggo." Greg scowled. "It's him," Greg pointed at Gilbert, "Isn't it?"**

**Sara's eyes widened at Greg, and she looked embarrassingly away from Gilbert, who blushed at Greg's remark. "Greg, quit being ridiculous," Nick said, "And leave Sara alone before I clobber you." Sara smiled at Nick, and he blushed her way, all the while leaving Gilbert confused. "Thanks, Nicky."**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Alright," Sara said, reaching for the bottle, "It's my turn to spin." Sara giggled as she looked around, seeing everyone holding their breath, as if their life depended on this spin. She spun the bottle as hard as she could, and too, became dazed by its movement. Anticipation was building as the bottle began to slow. Finally the bottle came to a complete stop, and as if they had read each others' minds, they all questioned the choice. "Catherine?" She stopped popping her gum. "Me?"**

**Sara shrugged, and proceeded. "Okay, Catherine. Truth or Dare?" Catherine thought for a moment, "Truth." After a moment of her own thinking, Sara continued. "Okay. Tell the truth. What job have you always wanted to have?" Catherine smiled, "Easy. I want to work in the casinos, as a show girl, or a dancer." Warrick coughed as a reaction to his choking. "What?" Catherine questioned, as everyone laughed. "What is so funny?" Gilbert's eyes were still wide from her response. "Nothing Catherine. It's your body; you do with it what you wish." She sighed and scoffed at the laughter. "Give me the damn bottle."**

**She flicked her wrist, and sent the bottle wobbling around in the space between them. It soon chose Nick. His eyes lit up, and without question he blurted, "Dare!" "Wow," Warrick said, "Somebody is eager." Nick smiled, "Somebody has got to get the ball rollin'." "Oh goody," Catherine said, as she stood. "Follow me into the kitchen, guys." She opened the fridge, without invitation, and began rummaging through it, pulling out anything she could find. "Gilbert, do you got a blender?" He looked at Sara, and stepped forward. "Uh... yea, hang on." He walked across the kitchen to a cabinet and came back with the device. "Here you go, uh, you can plug it in over there... I guess."**

**Catherine took the blender and plugged it in where Gilbert had suggested. She took all the ingredients she chose, and practically chucked them into the blender. "Ew," Sara said. "Mustard? Pickles? Sour cream?" Warrick laughed, and smacked Nick on the back. "Good luck, Nicky. I bet you five bucks you can't keep it down." Nick grinned and shook, "Deal."**

**By the time everything was blended, the liquid held a brown color. "That looks sick," Greg said, "This is going to be awesome!" Catherine giggled, and lifted the container. "Okay, Nicky. I dare you to drink this." Nick held his breath, "Okay..." He took the container from her, and removed the top. "No!" Gilbert yelled. He pointed to the sliding glass door. "Outside!"**

**The choice was a good move on his part, because after about the fifth gulp, Nicky expelled the contents of his stomach. The girls screeched in horror, and all of the guys, but Gilbert, laughed. "Yes! You know what Nicky?," Warrick asked, "Keep the five dollars, and buy everyone some ice cream when Mr. Frosty comes around." Gilbert disappeared for a moment, and came back with a few paper towels. "Here, Nick," he said, taking the container from him, "Clean yourself up." Nick took the napkins gladly, "Thanks man."**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Oh. My. God." Sara shrieked. Gilbert quickly looked her way, "What!?" He asked, sounding worried. She giggled at him, "Nothing.. don't worry... I just... do you hear that?" Gilbert tilted his head, and everyone stared at Sara, wondering what she was talking about.**

**Without warning, Greg darted between the group, bumping his way through, nearly knocking Nick and Catherine down. "MR. FROOOOSTTYYYYY!" He yelled as he ran through the house. Gilbert raised his eyebrow in confusion at Sara. She laughed, and he shrugged. The rest of the group followed after Greg, and Gilbert walked slowly behind, Sara by his side.**

When the two reached the rest of the group, they were eagerly waving down the ice cream truck with the obnoxious music and huge ice cream scoop on top. Sara and Gilbert came to a stop next to the group, and overheard Warrick talking to Nick. "You owe us man." Nick shook his head and shrugged, "I know, I just don't have five dollars, man. I only have four, and five wouldn't cover us all anyway."

Gilbert stepped forward, "Uh... It's okay Nick, I can pay for mine and Sara's. I have two dollars." He looked down at the floor to hide the fact that he was blushing. "You sure?" Nick said, landing a soft pat on his shoulder. "Yea, I can pay for us." Nick grinned and nodded his head in approval. "Thanks man."

The truck finally slowed in front of the house, and everyone began shouting orders. Gilbert waited behind them until they were through, and of course, Sara was right by his side.


End file.
